


Love Letters

by fbn059



Series: Two Rabbits and a Weak Premise [4]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drunk Emailing, Love Letters, M/M, Souji is a fucking weirdo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbn059/pseuds/fbn059
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4084648">Over the Phone</a>.</p>
<p>Nanako comes across an embarrassing email exchange between Souji and Yosuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Letters

**Author's Note:**

> This series is getting more ridiculous the more I add to it O_o
> 
> Partially inspired by a schoolmate of mine, who could write the most beautifully coherent, grammatically flawless emails even while being completely wasted.

Souji was devouring a long-expired pack of rice crackers one Sunday afternoon, after ransacking the kitchen for any bit of food and pouncing on the one reasonably edible thing left in it. He was just about to finish his makeshift meal when he heard the doorbell ring.

Souji had always planned to return to Inaba to visit as soon as he could. He had more fond memories there than anywhere else, even more so than his own home, which was cold and empty with perpetually absent parents. But he didn’t expect his uncle and little cousin to show up at the door when he went to answer it.

‘Big Bro! Surprise! Dad said we could come to the city and see you and Auntie and Uncle, ’cuz he had uh… ‘official matters to attend to’, and then we could drop by your house to say hi, and show Auntie how big I’ve grown, ’cuz Dad said she hasn’t seen me since I was a baby, and…’ Nanako babbled in excitement, the beam on her face bright enough to light up the gloomy interior of the Seta household.

Dojima shifted awkwardly, quieting Nanako down so he could get a word in edgewise. ‘Good to see you, Souji. How’ve you been? Sorry for barging in like this, but your mother said it should be alright, and… Wait, where is she? She said she and her husband should be home today.’

Souji facepalmed in humiliation. His parents were always doing this. More often than not, they found themselves called away on work emergencies at the worst times, leaving him to deal with whomever they’d promised to meet that day but never did.

_Mom should have at least bothered to show up; her brother put me up for an entire year! And why didn’t she say anything about Uncle and Nanako coming today? Thanks a lot for the dick move, Mom._ Souji lifted his hand from his face and smiled apologetically. ‘It’s great to see you again! Thanks for dropping by, but erm… my parents were called away about an hour ago, for…’

Dojima sighed. ‘A work-related emergency, I know. Don’t worry about it. I kinda expected that from my sister anyway. She’s always done whatever the hell she wanted, ever since she was—ah, sorry, I need to get this—’

Dojima reached for his phone, and after a quick look at it, groaned and shoved the phone back in his pocket. ‘And now she wants to meet me at her office. Dammit, I could strangle her sometimes… Oh, I uh, sorry Souji. Didn’t mean for you to hear that about your mother.’

Souji shook his head in commiseration. ‘No apology needed. The feeling is entirely mutual.’

Dojima chuckled. ‘We’ll keep that between us then. Well, sorry to do this to you again, but do you mind watching Nanako for a bit? It’s been a long trip here and she’s tired. I don’t want to start dragging her across town after that journey.’

‘Not a problem. It’d be just like old times. And Mom shouldn’t have done that to you. It’s the least I could do.’

‘Hah! Good on ya. Alright Nanako, Dad has to go look for your very annoying Auntie, so go play with Souji for a while, okay? There’s a good girl.’

‘Yay! Let’s go play, Big Bro!’ and Nanako dragged Souji into the doorway by the hand, elated at the prospect of spending time with her cousin again.

Souji heard his uncle call after him, ‘I’ll see you later, Souji! Oh and if you could, give Nanako a bite to eat. She hasn’t had anything since breakfast!’

Souji groaned as he remembered the pack of crackers he had just finished. There was now nothing left to eat in the house.

* * *

After assessing the sombre black and grey decor of the living room (not to mention the various fragile glass ornaments in it) and concluding that it was no place for little kids to be in, Souji decided to let her play in his room, atrocious as it currently was.

‘Wow! Big Bro, you must really like Inaba! Everything on the floor’s from there! And there’s so much of it!’ Nanako squealed when she saw the state of the room.

Souji laughed cheerfully with her, while making a mental note to _really_ spend some time to clean up the mess from the bag he hauled home from Inaba. ‘Yep, I do. And one day, I’ll go back to visit everyone!’

He caught a glimpse of the bottle of lubricant he’d opened during that unfortunate phone call with Yosuke, and he discreetly gave it a kick, sending it flying under his bed. ‘Uhm, Nanako, I need to run out for some food. Your dad said you were tired and you haven’t eaten since morning, right?’

Nanako nodded. ‘Yeah, we were stuck in the traffic all day! And dad was really angry and kept saying all kinds of bad words that he said I should never, ever repeat.’

Souji had to keep himself from sniggering as he imagined his uncle cursing while crawling in traffic, with Nanako absorbing every obscene word she heard. He cleared a section of the floor with his foot and dropped a cushion on it for Nanako to sit on. ‘Alright then, I’ll be back with… something, real soon. Just stay here and take a break, and I guess you could play with anything here. Oh, and try not to trip over anything. Sorry about the mess! I’ll clean it up later. I’ll be back soon!’

‘Okay! Have a safe trip! I’ll watch the house.’ Nanako said with a bright smile, as she had done so many times before.

Souji gave her a quick pat on the head and a returning smile, and hurried out of the house to head to the convenience store. Fond as he was of Nanako, he was even more afraid of what his uncle would do to him if he allowed his little darling girl to go hungry.

* * *

Nanako looked around the unfamiliar room with some curiosity. _He said I could play with anything here, but I don't see anything to play with._

She got up off the cushion, picking a path through the things on the floor as she explored the room. Her quick, bright eyes took in the school textbooks and novels lining the bookshelf, the piles of papers and notes on the desk, the framed photo of her cousin’s friends in Inaba. There was also a strange-smelling wastepaper basket filled with balled-up tissues.

_I think Big Bro accidentally kicked a bottle under the bed. Maybe I should go pick it up for him… Oooh, a computer!_

Nanako had just learned to use a computer in school. She was still struck by the novelty of it all, and felt very grownup switching one on and typing her essay out on it. However, Souji’s computer looked quite different from the ones they used at school; sleek and modern, with a large flat screen like those she saw on the Junes commercials, instead of the big clunky ones she was used to seeing in her school.

She skipped over to the computer, and tentatively touched the mouse. The screen sprang to life, and she flinched. _I didn’t know it could do that! Big Bro’s computer is so cool!_

She stood on tiptoe to get a better look at the screen. The desktop was a chaos of icons and shortcuts, all labelled in the most idiosyncratic manner, the likes of which she’d never seen before. ‘‘ _Don’t delete this_ ’… ‘ _Ignore this_ ’… ‘ _Stupid crap_ ’… ‘ _More stupid crap_ ’… ‘ _Yosuke’s junk_ ’… ‘ _FINISH THIS ESSAY BY TODAY, NOT KIDDING_ ’…’ She read carefully, with a puzzled frown. ‘Huh? How weird.’

She clambered up on the swivel chair, which was adjusted too high for her, with a hand on the desk for support. As she did so, she accidentally hit one of the keys on the keyboard, bringing up a window on the screen. 

It resembled the word processor she used at school, but it had buttons she’d never seen before, like ‘Send’ and ‘Save draft’ and ‘Attachment’. It looked as if Souji was in the middle of typing out an essay, as she had learned to do, but it was odd. The text was all different colours for some paragraphs, and had strange lines like ‘On April 23rd 2012 at 22:58, Seta Souji wrote:’ scattered throughout.

She reasoned that since the dates on it were arranged from the latest to the earliest, it was meant to be read from the bottom up. She shook her head in resignation and scrolled down the page to the end, where she found the earliest date. Grownups always mystified her.

Slowly and laboriously, she read the most baffling essay she had ever seen, crawling up the long thread at a snail’s pace.

* * *

**On March 23rd 2012 at 20:05, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Yo Souji,

Thought I’ll drop you an email. It’s really hard to say this over the phone. This is fucking embarrassing. I wanted to say thanks, for that day. The day before you left. You know what I mean. It was my first kiss, and my first time. All in one day. Didn’t think it would be with you. Weird, huh? Before I met you, I’d always hoped I would lose my virginity in a one-night stand with a gravure idol haha. For what it’s worth, I’m glad it was you.

The guys said hi and want to know how you’re doing. I miss you. I wish you were still here. We all do.

\--Yosuke

P.S. Does your ass still hurt? That shit’s gotta be brutal! I didn’t know you were going to shove my dick into it! Sorry.

\------

**On March 24th 2012 at 21:43, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

Thanks for writing. I’m doing alright, but to be honest, I’ll drop everything here and go back to Inaba if I could. Leaving was very hard for me, and that’s all I’ll say about that. I’ll be back as soon as I can. Will you wait for me?

You don’t have to thank me for that, and you should know that it was a first for me as well.

There’s too much I need to say. I’ll call you.

Yours always,  
Souji

P.S. The pain’s been gone for a while, but thanks for asking. I don’t have any regrets about doing that, don’t you worry.

\------

**On March 28th 2012 at 03:21, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

I love you. I love you more than I can possibly say. You’re incredible, Yosuke. You mean the world to me. I want you in my arms again, just like that day. I want to see your smile again. This separation is killing me. I think I’ll go mad if I have to live through another day without you. I’ve never told you this, but I cried myself to sleep for a week after I left Inaba. It felt like I’d never see you again. 

This may be too soon, but I need to ask you this. Will you marry me? We can elope, go somewhere together, and we will never be apart again. I’ll spend the rest of my life making you happy, I promise.

With all my love,  
Souji

\------

**On March 28th 2012 at 12:56, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

I’m so sorry about the last email I sent. Please just ignore everything I wrote in it. It probably happened when I drank something strange from the fridge again. Judging from the headache and the vomiting I’ve been doing since morning, I think I have a hangover, and whatever that was in that bottle was definitely not soda.

Yours always,  
Souji

\------

**On March 28th 2012 at 15:54, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Dude, I don’t know how to respond to that. 

Give it a few more years and ask me again.

\--Yosuke

\------

**On April 10th 2012 at 21:05, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Souji,

I’m sorry I yelled at you on the phone earlier. DO NOT try that shit on me again. My nights off are fine, but for fuck’s sakes don’t call me at work and ask me to talk to you while you jack off. If any of the staff here found out about me being your impromptu phone sex worker, I’ll never live that one down. My reputation stinks enough as it is. 

Anyway, just wanted to let you know I’ve unblocked your number. I’ll call you after work.

\--Yosuke

P.S. I still can’t believe I jerked off in a mall toilet. On my shift. You did this to me you fucker.

\------

**On April 10th 2012 at 23:29, Seta Souji wrote:**

Sorry Yosuke. It won’t happen again. Please don’t kill me. Will do anything you ask.

Forgive me,  
Souji

\------

**On April 11th 2012 at 00:14, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

OH YEAH sweet revenge here I come! I’m SO gonna enjoy this! When you get your ass back to Inaba, 3 things:  
1) Nurse’s uniform  
2) Lap dance  
3) Blow me, and make it a damn good one

 

 

Lol nah I’m kidding. I need you to help me finish my essay by tomorrow night (have attached the info). If it gets me at least a B- all will be forgiven. 

\--Yosuke

[attachment: its_this_or_the_nurse_lapdance.doc]

\------

**On April 11th 2012 at 00:38, Seta Souji wrote:**

Will do the essay. I can manage #1 and #3 but #2 is beyond me.

Yours always,  
Souji

\------

**On April 14th 2012 at 21:03, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Hey,

Thanks for the photos, but try not to send them to my phone. Don’t want any of the Junes staff to pick it up and see them. Nearly happened today and I almost pissed myself! Email all dick pics to my other address from now on!! 

Last one you sent was fuckin hot btw. I’ll send you mine later.

\--Yosuke

\------

 

**On April 16th 2012 at 22:19, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Hey Souji,

Thanks for the call yesterday. I guess I was going through a rough patch, but you were there to listen, and to talk with me, and you really helped me out. It meant a lot. I don’t think there’s anyone else I can talk to about stuff like this. Thanks for always being there for me. 

I miss you,  
\--Yosuke

\-------

**On April 16th 2012 at 23:44, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

You know how I feel about you. I’ll do anything for you. Well, anything except for that lap dance.

Yours always,  
Souji

\------

**On April 18th 2012 at 18:45, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Hey,

Just cuz you keep bugging me for it, here’s a photo of me in the Junes apron. If you’re using it as jack-off material, all I have to say is this: you’ve got REALLY weird taste man. 

\--Yosuke

[attachment: img20120418.jpg]

\------

**On April 18th 2012 at 19:56, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

Thanks! It came at a good time. I was getting tired of the bath towel one. And you in a skirt just wasn’t working for me.

Yours always,  
Souji

\------

**On April 18th 2012 at 22:07, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Did you have to bring up the cross-dressing thing??! I can die happy if I never have to hear about that again. Wait how did you get that picture?! I never sent you anything like that!

\--Yosuke

\------

**On April 19th 2012 at 23:47, Seta Souji wrote:**

Ask Chie for it if you want a copy. She archived all of our pictures from the pageant. 

She’s also got some of it posted on her blog. I think the title of that post was ‘Omg ugliest girls in the world LMFAO!!!’.

Good luck,  
Souji

\------

**On April 23rd 2012 at 22:58, Seta Souji wrote:**

Dear Yosuke,

A song came on TV just now. It’s one of those you kept playing on repeat, back when we used to fight the Shadows. Do you remember? When I asked what it was you were listening to, you smiled and said it was something awesome, and slipped your headphones over my ears. It’s one of the best memories I have of my time there in Inaba, in spite of everything that happened. It made me think of you. I went back to my room and cried after that.

I still think it’s a terrible song though.

Yours always,  
Souji

\------

**On April 24th 2012 at 07:49, Hanamura Yosuke wrote:**

Dude shut the fuck up. The Mortal Kombat theme is fuckin awesome. You’re the one with bad taste in music. Weren’t you the one who asked me to download that godawful Tanaka shopping program song?

Miss you too,  
\--Yosuke

\------

Dear Yosuke,

I think I’ve got my schedule figured out. I’ll contact you again once I’ve confirmed it. If the plan works out, I’ll be at the Yasoinaba train station at |

\------

It ended abruptly, the cursor blinking at the unfinished line. Nanako scratched her head, bewildered.

‘Nanako-chan!’

She turned, a smile spreading across her face at the sound of her cousin’s voice, as well as the smell of lunch. ‘Welcome back, Big Bro!’

Souji walked over to his desk, dumping a plastic bag on it. ‘I didn’t know you could use a computer… Hold on, were you reading my email?’

‘Email? Is it that thing on the screen? What’s email? Grownups always talk about it.’ said Nanako, with a sideways tilt of her head.

‘Uh… It’s like writing letters, except you do it on a computer. And don’t read other people’s emails, it’s not nice.’

‘I’m sorry.’ Nanako looked at her feet, her voice trembling in mortification. ‘I didn’t know.’

‘Well, that’s alright. No harm done… Oh _crap_. Nanako, did you read all of it?’

‘Um, uh-huh. It was hard to read. The words were very small, and lots of it I didn’t know. Like, uh, ‘dick pics’ and uh, ‘jack off’ and ‘lap dance’. Grownups use too many big words!’

Souji blushed deeper with every word Nanako said. ‘Yeah… I think you’ll learn them when you’re older. A lot older.’

Nanako helped him to shove the papers on his desk aside, and laid out the convenience store bento he had brought back for her.

‘Big Bro, were you writing emails to someone?’

‘Yeah, to Yosuke.’

‘Oh! You’re best friends with Yosuke-niichan, right?’

Souji coughed uncomfortably. ‘Yes, you could say that.’

‘You’re going to marry him, right? I read it in the email thing! Congratulations!’

‘Yes—hold on, what? No! It was a mistake; I was drunk—nevermind. Here, the food’s gonna get cold if we don’t start on it soon.’

‘Can I be the flower girl? I can bake the wedding cake too! The big girls showed me how to make a cake before!’ Nanako giggled, doing a little dance with her chopsticks in her girlish excitement.

Souji’s mind raced as he tried to think of the most painless way of escaping this misunderstanding. ‘Nanako-chan? Could you do me a favour?’

‘Sure, Big Bro!’

‘Okay, I want you to keep this a secret. For the next twenty years. Everything you read in the emails. The marrying thing too. If you do that, you can be the flower girl at the wedding.’

Nanako’s eyes shone as she whispered, ‘I got it. You want it to be a surprise when you tell everyone!’ She grinned and held up her pinky. ‘We’ll pinky swear on it! It’ll be our secret!’

As Souji made the solemn pact with Nanako, he couldn’t help but thank the gods of luck and fortune, over and over again, that she never saw the folder filled with photos of Yosuke’s genitals.


End file.
